


Sex Tape

by yaiga



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, No smut sorry not sorry, Very Short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: English isn't my birth tongue,so bear with me.





	Sex Tape

-Red!!!- yelled Elizabeth storming in the room- Can you tell me what the hell is this???-

Red looked up from the papers he was reading with a weird feeling of déjà vu, finding an annoyed Liz, one hand on her left hip, holding what seemed to be a CD in her other hand.

For a moment he was confused, not knowing what was happening, “Right, like old times” ; but then he looked again at the singular red cover of the CD in her hand and it dawned on him, “Oh my…”

-Where did you get that? - he said wide eyed, pointing at it.

-I asked first- Elizabeth declared intimidating - and I want you to explain me very slowly why and how you have this… “thing”? - both hands now over his desk, leaning forward.

-It’s a sex tape Lizzie- replied Red nonchalant-…of us-

-I know what it is Red, I watched it for God’s sake- she said rolling her eyes- But what can’t I remember is doing it! -

Raymond let out a breath and leaned back on his chair, ready to indulge in an explanation to calm Liz, before her temper made the room fly through the air. 

-Okay! - he said signaling the opposite chair for her to sit down.

-Do you remember when we caught that nasty blacklister two years ago, the one linked with organ's trading, and later we went out to celebrate our feat in that amazing restaurant? -

-Yeah, what about it? –

-Well, then I drove you home, and you asked me if I wanted to come up for a nightcap. We had already started to date in secret by that time, so I didn’t see a problem in it and agreed. We were both a little tipsy…or maybe you were more than tipsy, but you were happy and laughing and I was fine with it. We had a few drinks, then made out a lot on your couch, hands everywhere, things got hot fast and actually you were the one to propose it-

Red smiled dreamy while recalled the night in question- By the time I thought it was a great idea-

Elizabeth heard the whole anecdote in a daze, mouth hanging open. She swallowed recovering her poise.

-But why didn’t you tell me anything about it, and just keep it like a little dirty secret? -

-In fact it was a little dirty-interrupted Red grinning mischievously-in a very good way I mean-

-Red!!!- Liz blushed embarrassed.

-Right, sorry! -he dropped his eyes to his clapped hands- I don’t know Lizzie, next morning you didn’t remember anything, I didn’t want you to feel I had taken advantage of you, or felt ashamed for what we did, and we were having such a good time together finally, I really didn’t want to ruin it, so I decided not telling you- he said lifting his eyes to hers, a worried look crossing his features.

Liz countenance softened, and she stood up from her chair to come around the desk and hugged him affectionately. She leaned back on the edge of the desk staring at him.

-Raymond, we have a child now, that’s not the kind of things we could have around-

-I know, that’s why I keep it in my safe in Bethesda’s- and narrowing his eyes to her - and by the way, how did you get the password? -

-Really? That’s what comes to your mind right now? - Liz said folding her arms in her chest.

Raymond shrugged. -Why did you keep it? -

-Well, you know I’m kind of fond of everything about you, Lizzie- Red said sweetly- Besides, there you made this thing with your tongue…oh my-

-Red!!!- Liz slapped his arm and they burst in laughing.

Finally, Liz stood up grabbing some clothes left on the chair and making her way out. Red kept glancing at the CD over the desk.

\- So…can I keep it? – he asked.

-If you wish- she said catching the eagerly and overjoyed expression on Red face, and smiling to herself- But I think you’re going to dismiss it soon, I think we can make it better…don’t you? -

-What!?-Red lifted quickly his eyes to her grinning ones, thinking he had heard wrong.

-Aram is babysitting Agnes tonight, so we have the night off. Think you can finally take me to that Japanese’s restaurant you have been talking about so much lately, and later we could use some time in your little apartment. I’ve already arranged the bedroom and brought some of our favorites “toys”- she leaned on the threshold grinning naughtily.

-You bring the drinks honey, and don’t worry, I’m going to be completely sober this time- winking an eye to him Liz turned around and left the room, leaving a jaw dropped Red.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my birth tongue,so bear with me.


End file.
